Pants Are Optional
by Insanity under the moonlight
Summary: Its a hot day, so Rin comes to cram school without pants. And before you know it, its the new fad. (Or, Rin can't be bothered with heteronormative bullshit and friends are supportive) T for minor cussing to be safe


At first I was pretty meh about Ryuuji's new haircut but under/side cuts are my weakness so it quickly grew on me.

Not much to the story besides I love charaters dressing outside of the gender norm so basically its self indulgent trash. Its been a couple months maybe a year since I've posted so let me know in the reviews if its garbage, thanks for reading!

* * *

It was _hot_ today. Not just hot, but _humid_ and that was the worst type of weather to be cooped up in a room with no air-conditioning while wearing layers of the school uniform. Even Yukio, ever the stickler for protocol had left his black exorcist coat draped over the back of his chair, revealing his crisp white button-up shirt that was usually hidden underneath and rolled up its sleeves.

"It's so hoooot!" Groaned Shima as he slumped further over the back of his chair, putting his neck at an uncomfortable angle but he didn't seem to have the energy to fix it.

Konekomaru dropped his head to his desk as he grumbled "Shut up Shima, we know."

Suguro was straightening this things on his desk when he noticed someone was missing. "Where's that blue monkey? There's only two minutes until class starts."

"Man, it must be great being bald right now Koneko." Said Shima as he tried to fan himself.

Konekomaru sat himself upright as he said "I have a hair clipper back at the dorm if you're so jealous, I'll do a good job. Bon can vouch for me."

Shima covered his head as if he had the clippers at hand. "I'm joking, I love my hair!"

While this was happening, Shiemi glanced at the classroom door worriedly. "Rin better hurry, class is about to start…I hope he's not in trouble."

Even Yukio was watching the clock, getting ready to shut the door the moment the bell started chiming. Honestly, in their opinion he almost seemed looking forward to force his brother to grovel in order to be granted entrance and getting to hand out an extra assignment as punishment.

Izumo scoffed at her concern, "I'm sure he's just-" Izumo paused and tilted her head thought. "Can you hear that?"

Shima perked up, "Yeah, it's the sound of my heart beating for y-ack!" He started before Bon smacked him upside the head.

"Shut up Shima, I'm trying to listen." He grumbled as he concentrated. At first all they could hear were rapid footsteps that were increasing in volume, suggesting the person was drawing nearer. Then, this person started a rapid chant of 'waitwaitwait!' with a voice that could only belong to Rin.

The exwires struggled to contain their laughter as Rin drew closer in a frantic scramble, and then slid right past the door right as the bell rang. It gave them a glance of him speeding by, arms wind milling hazardously as he tried not to fall on his back from the sudden stop. He then grabbed the door frame with enough inhuman strength enough to leave an imprint of his hand as he pulled himself together. He poked his head through the doorway and hardly had enough breath to say "I…I'm on…time! I…I have a note! Stupid…teacher was…f-…fighting with me! Oh dear lord, it hurts!" He wheezed. Yet after sucking in a deep breath he drew himself upright and walked into the classroom.

"What the hell Okumura?!" Bon shouted.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Rin asked as he rubbed around his mouth.

"No you dumbass, you're wearing a skirt! What happened to your pants!?"

"Oh," Rin said with surprise and looked down at himself, as if he hadn't even noticed the pink article of clothing. "It's hot out." He said with such an honest look on his face that Bon had to look away and cover his red face with one hand.

"Nice legs Okumura!" Teased Konekomaru as Rin walked to his desk.

"Mm, I'm jealous." Shiemi added with a giggle.

Yet Rin took all the heckling in stride and sent them a wink and a thumbs up.

"You still didn't explain why you're in a skirt. Is that even allowed?" Asked Bon once he'd calmed down.

Rin twisted around in his seat. "Ah, I said it's hot didn't I?" he repeated in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean you stupid monkey!?"

"Pants are stuffy and constricting, skirts have much more circulation!" Rin shouted right back.

Yukio really should've reigned them in a while ago but it was a Friday and it was hot, so no one felt like working. Class could start a bit late just this once.

"Don't you have any shame!?"

"What's shameful about wearing a skirt, you stupid rooster!"

"My hair is just black and I have an undercut now, you dumbass candle!"

"Stupid coconut!"

"Haaaah?!"

"Will you idiots take it down a notch, there's nothing wrong with wearing a skirt." Interrupted Izumo.

"I think Rin looks cute." Agreed shiemi.

In response, he made a pathetic sounding little squeal and put his head on his desk. Yet it was futile when they could see how red his pointed ears were and see the heat rising off of his head, just shy of igniting.

"You said you had a note?" Asked Yukio as he extended an open hand towards his brother.

"Well two actually. One from Mephisto and the other from my Lit. teacher who kept me after the bell." Said Rin as he handed over two neatly folded pieces of paper. Though it was easy to tell which was from Mephisto when one of them was pink with an ornate lacy pattern when the other was plain lined paper.

"Mephisto? Why do you have a note from him?" Asked Suguro with a well-earned amount of suspicion. Now everyone's caution was raised as they started at the note under a new light, as if the sheet would turn into Mephisto himself in a poof of smoke.

They'd seen him do more impossible things.

"Don't worry guys, it's not explosive or something. It's just backing me up on my rights to wear the skirt, since I knew I'd get some trouble from some teachers. Though I did have to promise to cosplay as Sailor Mercury in order to get it…he even made me say the catch phrase…" He grumbled that last bit but they heard it.

"Wh-what, _'In the name of the moon I punish you'_?" Shima snickered.

"That's Sailor Moon stupid, Sailor Mercury says _'Protected by Mercury, the planet of water, Guardian of Wisdom, Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water, and repent!'_ " Recited Izumo flawlessly, causing everyone to gape at her. "E-er, P-Paku really loved Sailor Moon so she made me watch it too!" She defended with a blush.

"Yeah, that. If nothing else, he loves his irony." Continued Rin. "And the other one just explains that I was held back and not just untimely."

Konekomaru tilted his head curiously as a thought came to him. "Not to be rude, but were you made fun of today?" He asked.

"Not to my face. Everyone's too scared to do something like that because they think I'm some kind of delinquent. They were definitely staring and gossiping, but it's nothing I'm not used to." He said casually, and it put a bit of a damper on everyone's mood to remember that Rin used to being ostracized and they were the exception.

"Hmpf, well a majority of the student body are just bigoted rich idiots so it's not like their opinions matter." Scoffed Izumo, causing Rin to positively beam in her direction.

"Aw shucks, thanks Izumo!"

"Alright, we've messed around enough." Said Yukio, effectively drawing their conversation to a close. "It's time for class, well just be doing review today."

Monday's weather conditions were just as miserable as last weeks, sweltering heat and dense air. Just like Friday, Rin strolled in with a skirt but this time he was five minutes early. In fact he noted he arrived before the Kyoto Trio.

"Huh, it's not like Coconut Baldy to be late." Rin mused as he took his seat. Yukio already had the lesson plan written on the board in his neat print, and he was sitting at his desk presumably going over his notes for today's class.

"I'm sure he's busy keeping Shima out of trouble, or waiting for Konekomaru to leave a cat he found." Reasoned Shiemi.

"Yo!" Their attention was pulled to the doorway by Shima's greeting, where he seemed to be posing for them.

Said teen was then shoved into the classroom by Suguro, who was standing behind him with Konekomaru. "Hurry up, before we're late."

Rin asked with a scowl when he noticed something very different about their school attire. "Haaa? You guys making fun of me?"

"Pfft, not everything's about you Okumura." Grumbled Bon as they took their seats.

"Yeah, it's hot out and you just reminded us that we still had those skirts from when we investigated that haunted bathroom." Added Konekomaru.

Shima giggled, "I feel half naked." Which pulled an uncomfortable expression from everyone.

"Yeeeah…ignore him. We didn't have half as much courage as you, so we just changed into these in one of the abandoned classrooms in the hall and came in." Explained Konekomaru.

"These stupid socks keep slipping." Muttered Suguro as he tugged them back up.

Rin chuckled, but then drew his face into an uncharacteristically serious expression, "But really, I know skirts aren't your style. So why?"

To Rin's surprise, Bon's face turned pink as he said "It was Shima's idea."

Shima sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "I felt kinda bummed when you said you were used to people badmouthing you, and generally getting a hard time so I though…"

"We just wanted to show our support…unless we've offended you?" Finished Konekomaru hesitantly.

"Oh." Was all Rin could say for a moment. "No! I'm really touched guys! I've…you really didn't need to." He said softly.

"What are friends for?" Suguro said with a grin.

BONUS!:

Shima watch the fabric twirl around his thighs as he shook his hips to and fro. "Damn these are great." He said with a grin.

"I know right?" Rin himself did a twirl to emphasize.

Shiemi bubbled with laughter as she watched them dance around. "I still like kimonos but skirts are a lot of fun."

"You guys are being ridiculous." Yet Izumo's tone lacked any malice, which gave Shiemi the idea to grab her by the hands and spin around with her. "St-Stop!"

As Rin looked around, he noticed one person wasn't a part of the group. "Oi, Yukio get up! You've been at your desk all class, I don't have a skirt here for you but-"

"No need. Konekomaru emailed me about their idea." He said as he stood up and walked out from behind his desk.

"Yuki!?" Shiemi cried out in shock, even letting go of Izumo who almost fell from the abrupt stop. Yukio was matching the group with his Mephisto Pink skirt but had chosen to wear black tights rather than knee socks.

"Lookin' good Sensei." Said Shima with a wink.

"Ni-san…I know I haven't been that supportive lately and I want that to change. I'm here for you." He said solemnly.

"Spotty Four Eyes…" Rin was tearing up at the proclamation. "Come 'ere!" He yelled before scooping him up and a hug, physically lifting him and spinning around.

"N-Ni-san! Put me down!"

"Never shitty four eyes!"

Suguro growled as he pulled up his socks again. "Damn, I should've got tights."

* * *

Hope you laughed, have a nice day!


End file.
